Jungle Fever
by ashford2ashford
Summary: COMPLETE STORY The GHOULS end their trials in the Jungle, but what is the dark secret in Seeker's eyes? And what is his connection with Mariku? The Tomb Keepers are in this chapter! WARNING: Language and implied yaoi
1. The Meeting

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford AKA: The Mini Arkana  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!  
  
Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .*shrugs* try to enjoy!  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Knupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! ^__^ Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!  
  
Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for fanfiction.net, and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ^_^) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!  
  
Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Arkana coughed, his eyes fluttering open, his mouth dry. One arm lay over his face, his body aching to move, the other hand dangling over the couch, soft moans coming from his lips. Lay on the couch in a drunken stupor, his mind racing, his heart beating loudly in his ears. "Shut up.", he told it, wincing as his eyes came into contact with the bright light pouring in through the open window. He was in his more or less wrecked apartment, several bottles of alcohol strewn about the place, his lanky form dangled over the couch – where he had spent all night after staggering in and tripping onto it.  
  
His mouth tasted bitter, his skin all clammy and chapped, and each muscle screamed in pain every time he dared move. In short, the Master of Magicians had had a very bad night at work, and had taken to drinking away his sorrows.  
  
After a while of recovering, he glanced around his room, his eyes rolling at the mess in there. A sigh of defeat hissed from his lips and then he sat up, staring around with bloodshot eyes, the burn scars on his face red with scratches. "This is not my day. . .", he murmured, coughing a little, feeling the parched feeling in his throat, ". . .Why me?" Arkana staggered to his feet and padded over to the kitchen, kicking cans out of the way as he did so. Thirstily, he gulped down a bottle of spring water from his fridge and then leaned back on the kitchen counter, grabbing a packet of cigarettes from the shelf. He stuck one of them in his mouth and then lit it, coughing with the smoke and then trying to at least smoke one. Truth be told, Arkana wasn't used to smoking. He'd only just started really. And it was all thanks to his job that he had begun!  
  
Another sigh, much more saddened than the first, escaped his lips once more and then he clutched at his throbbing temples with one hand. How had he ended up in that job anyway? He remembered Battle City, the defeat against Yugi, being trapped in the shadows for what seemed like forever, and then waking up to find that his job as a GHOUL was no longer available. After that. . .what had happened? He had lived on council pay checks and took residence in a sleazy little flat, where each neighbour had stared at him like he were a three course meal. That was the apartment he now resided in. And then. . .  
  
"Kaiba.", Arkana remembered. Seto Kaiba himself had found the location of Arkana and had offered him a job. When Arkana had asked what the requirements for the job were, the young CEO had merely laughed and then whispered, "Experience." It had turned out that the 'job' was underneath a small bar called the "Ritz Aria" and it was none other than one of Kaiba's prostitution dungeons. Kaiba hired people to whore themselves out for money, sit in rooms and strip to please their audience, take requests from customers and fulfil them, no matter what the fetish. . .and, finally, swallow their own pride and do as their masters commanded. Arkana had been ready to decline as soon as he was shown around the place, turning away in disgust, his eyes narrowed at what he saw, but then Kaiba had flashed a cheque for 10,000 yen in his face, telling the Magician that this would be his nightly pay if he took the job.  
  
//And the next thing I know, I'm lay on my back in the middle of a mirrored room.//, Arkana recalled bitterly, //People all around me, watching me from behind two way glass, my instructions being told to me through a small speaker, listening to cheers, whistles, and cat calls. . .//  
  
The blue haired magician leaned over the counter and stubbed out the only half smoked cigarette with one hand, uttering a choked sob and covering his mouth with one hand. He was shaking, his eyes closed tightly with each memory of his time at Kaiba's club resurfacing. His body felt unclean, he felt. . .like a dirty little whore. With a small cry of rage, he threw the empty plastic spring water bottle across the room and slid down the kitchen cabinet, curling into a ball at the bottom of it, his head between his legs and his arms wrapped around himself.  
  
And he lay there shivering and sobbing, unable to control himself any longer.  
  
RING  
  
He looked up. Listening to the vaguely familiar sound of the phone ringing.  
  
RING  
  
It had been so long since anyone had rung him. The last phone call he had ever had was weeks ago – from Kaiba, telling him to meet him for a discussion about the job which Arkana now hated with ever bone in his body.  
  
RING  
  
He sighed and waited for the answering machine to come on, hoping for it to be a wrong number.  
  
RING – click! Hey, this is Arkana. I'm not in at the moment, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye! – click! – BEEP! "Hey there, sweet cheeks!"  
  
Arkana's head jerked up. He knew that voice! Even as it hissed down the phone he knew who it was; he could picture the tall gangly figure in front of him: The burning cigarettes, the smell of tea and deodorant, the sound of the 'click click' of the laptop keys, and the wide manic eyes followed by the evil stretching grin.  
  
"Pick up the phone, Boy! I know you're there! Come on. I got 'business' matters to discuss. I'm warning you, Arkana - "  
  
Click.  
  
"H-hello?" Arkana shakily spoke into the receiver, his lower lip trembling. The voice at the other end of the line snickered, amused. "Hey there, Boy. It's me Seeker. Did you miss me?" The hissing voice sounded in Arkana's ears, making him shiver. "Not really.", he replied, his fear fading somewhat, "I've been busy. I haven't had time to think lately." "Really? Well isn't that a damn shame? Heh. Well I got some news for ya. Me and the other GHOULS are getting together for a little gathering. We were wondering if you wanted to come. Say at. . .ooh. . .midday tomorrow?" "I'd love to, but I'm busy." "Oh no, you're not. Come on out of hiding! You don't work until late anyway! I'm going to expect you to be there. Goodbye."  
  
Click!  
  
The line went dead and then Arkana stared, his hands shaking.  
  
//How does he know about my job!?!//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about half past twelve by the time Arkana reached the small café, and the signs of fatigue were showing on his tanned face greatly. For the little gathering, he had decided to wear his white suit, still keeping the mask on of course. As he fumbled into his chair, he cast his eyes around at the people with him.  
  
Lumis and Umbra, the double duellists, had decided to wear suits as well. Both of them in matching suits, one black, one white. //How typical.//, Arkana's train of thought turned to the obvious, //Even at social gatherings they keep the dark and light in their name.//  
  
Next to them sat the Silent One, Strings, who had chosen to wear baggy knee length combat shorts, a black vest top, and an array of collars and piercing. //As per usual, keeping the whole silent slave act, even when our master is gone.// Arkana had always considered Strings as his closest friend. The two had been forced to share a room in Battle City and like it or not, the Magician had grown attached to the Mime. //He'd always listen.//, Arkana thought respectively, //Even though I often figured him to be under Malik's control, he'd still smile at me warmly whenever he saw me.//  
  
Then there sat; in all his habits of showing off; Seeker. //The main attraction...// He sat there in a nice blue suit, his hair tied back, his skin clean, teeth white. //Sickening.//, Arkana failed to be impressed. The rumours were that Seeker had gone back to his days of poaching and hunting. Going back to hunt the rarest of animals as well as the rarest of cards. Although Arkana didn't exactly forbid hunting, the thought of some beautiful creature such as the powerful white tiger falling to the bullets of Seeker's gun made him cringe.  
  
"I ordered us some soup." All eyes turned to look at Seeker, still sat there smugly. "I hope you all like cream of tomato." A murmur ran across the table, save for Strings. Lumis and Umbra nodded and both murmured, "Yeah. Our favourite." Strings simply nodded softly, his eyes wide and staring at Seeker. Arkana shrugged : "Yeah. It's alright."  
  
Seeker smiled and then lit up a cigarette, passing the pack round. Lumis and Arkana were the only two to take one, both leaning forwards to have Seeker light it for them. As Arkana had his lit, his eyes glanced upwards into Seeker's, his heart jumping at what he saw. Such lust and unforeseen passion lay in those eyes, staring directly into Arkana's, making him feel much like the deer who stares down the barrel of the hunter's gun before being shot.  
  
Seeker then leaned back, and the feeling was gone, Arkana sitting up hastily, breathing in the smoke gently. The magician shivered, noticing Strings' inquiring look and how Lumis and Umbra failed to notice what the mime had noticed. Arkana nodded gently to Strings, a motion that had been used between them for a while now, simply meaning: "I'm okay."  
  
After a while, an awkward moment of strained conversation and confused glances, the previously mentioned soup arrived. Lumis and Umbra attacked it like wolves, relentlessly tearing bread, slurping soup, all the while being watched by Seeker, as if they were but game to him. Two wolves facing the hunter's watchful eye. . . Strings stared at his soup and then stared at Arkana, noticing how the other man simply rolled his bread around in the soup a little, slightly put off by the fact that he wasn't hungry at all.  
  
Arkana looked up, caught Strings' gaze and then smiled. "Eat up.", he mouthed, "I'm okay." Strings looked down at his soup again and then shook his head. Arkana raised an eyebrow and then bit into his soup red bread gently. Strings copied, both magician and mime staring at each other as they did so. The blue-haired magician smiled, and then began the slow process of eating the soup, only so Strings could. If Arkana stopped, Strings would stop. If Arkana ate the bread, Strings ate the bread. It was like eating in front of a mirror.  
  
"Well, now that the snacks have been taken care of, does anyone fancy a drive? I've got a new jeep I'd like to show you all. After all, let's make the most of our time together, hm?" Seeker spoke as if he were taking some amusement in his own words, everyone else failing to see the joke. However, everyone piled into the jeep without much complaint, Arkana sitting with Seeker in the front, Strings on his own in the seat behind Arkana's and Lumis and Umbra together on the back row.  
  
They had barely driven five blocks when suddenly there came a duet of short sighs in the back of the jeep. Lumis and Umbra lay slumped, Strings' eyes going wide, before fluttering with sleep. Arkana panicked, his eyes wide, feeling sleep nearly overcome him. "What. . .did you. . .do?" The question was strained, slurred from sleep- lusting lips. Seeker cackled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about that right now. You won't wake up until morning."  
  
Arkana strained to ask what he meant before sleep overcame him and he fell against Seeker's arm, feeling something touching his face. . . 


	2. The Hunt Begins

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford AKA: The Mini Arkana  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!  
  
Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .*shrugs* try to enjoy!  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Kupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! ^__^ Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!  
  
Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for fanfiction.net, and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ^_^) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!  
  
Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//It's cold.//  
  
//No shit. . .//  
  
//What's going on?//  
  
//I feel clammy. . .//  
  
//I think it's very warm outside. . .but cold in here. . .//  
  
//Where is here?//  
  
//Here?//  
  
//Here. . .//  
  
//Where am I? Where is here?//  
  
//Here. . .//  
  
//Here. . .//  
  
//Wake up. . .wake up. . .wake up. . .//  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Arkana jerked into wakefulness and then moaned when each joint was snapped back onto the surface he lay on. From what he could tell, it was very warm outside and beads of sweat lay dotted on his forehead. . .wait. . .his forehead?  
  
He realised with some horror that his mask was no longer there, and now his horrible scars were revealed to the world. He felt uncomfortable and restricted, and when he tried to move again, he found out why.  
  
Cold hard steel manacles dug into his wrists and ankles and neck, forcing him to remain on the floor, lay on what seemed to be a fur rug. He coughed loudly, the heat making his mouth dry and parched. There was movement to his left, and a sense of dread came over him when he heard the voice.  
  
"Ah. Finally. I was beginning to think my game would never begin!"  
  
Seeker leaned over him, his grin practically covering the lower half of his face. Arkana looked up, his eyes filled with fear, his mouth unable to move with the dry texture of his lips.  
  
"The hunt will begin soon." Seeker told him, offering him some water in some kind of friendly gesture; "The others are already out there, already running scared from the barrel of the gun."  
  
"Wh-what do you. . .mean?" Arkana's voice came out whispering and low due to his throat recovering.  
  
"The hunt. My hunt. My own private GHOUL hunt!"  
  
"GHOUL. . .hunt?"  
  
"Yes. That's why you're all here. I've brought you here so I can hunt and slay the most fearsome of all beasts. . .MAN!"  
  
Seeker made no effort to keep the excitement from his voice, his grin staying plastered on his face. The chained and bound Master of Magicians gagged on the water and then looked up shivering.  
  
"M-man? You're hunting US? WE'RE your prey?" He asked, his eyes wide and scared, his mind registering the severity of this situation.  
  
"Of course. Man is the ultimate predator, doing anything it can to survive, even when survival is not the option. By hunting the most common, yet most feared, of all the beasts, I will prove my worth as a hunter. Of course, it IS a shame to have to have resorted to hunting my friends. . .but that's a small price to pay for my own fulfilment!"  
  
He laughed harshly and insanely, making the smaller male tremble in fear, looking around for an escape, but finding none. In short, Arkana was now at the mercy of someone who was not going to hesitate to put a bullet through his head. He lay chained, bound, exposed on the rug at Seeker's feet, feeling very much afraid - like an animal himself!  
  
"Why? Please. Please don't do this. We're. . .we don't want to die." Arkana knew pleading to be the lowest he could ever resort to, but the situation made it so. Seeker paused in his laughter and looked down, staring at the shivering magician on the floor with cold intelligent eyes.  
  
"No one wants to die, Arkana." He spoke smoothly, as if now thinking of his choice of words, "And I didn't want YOU to die either."  
  
Arkana's eyes widened more than they had previously, listening to the taller male intently.  
  
"It WOULD be a shame to waste someone as resourceful and as talented as yourself." Seeker's voice seemed to suddenly have a purr to it, a dangerous predatory purr. There was a deathly silent pause and then Arkana felt Seeker begin to run his strong hands across the scarred flesh of his back. Biting back a cry of surprise, Arkana let Seeker continue, listening to the ever-purring voice grating into his ears.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Arkana. . ." Seeker seemed to come to a conclusion; humour added into his voice, "I'll let you have two choices. That seems fair, ne?" Arkana didn't reply, letting him continue. "First choice, you refuse all offers, and get released from here, but I'll hunt you down and kill you eventually. But at least you'll be free!" Arkana thought this over whilst the older man continued. "Second choice, you stay here with me, help me hunt down your friends and then get used for my - " One hand was placed in between Arkana's legs, beginning to rub up and down gently "– experiments."  
  
Arkana felt sickened by the offers, feeling Seeker's body pressing closer to his, making his thoughts race, and his body uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed until now that his clothes had been taken from him, leaving him in a pair of shorts that Arkana had assumed were Seeker's. He felt everything in the full; as though his very senses had been heightened by whatever Seeker had drugged the soup with.  
  
"What's your choice?"  
  
As soon as Seeker had spoken these words, Arkana had been ready, springing forth suddenly and making a flawless attempt at subduing Seeker. Clack! Clack! The manacles were around Seeker's wrists now, binding HIM rather than Arkana. He raised one eyebrow delicately.  
  
"This is most unexpected."  
  
He hardly seemed fazed, but Arkana was in too much of a frenzy to listen to his tone. Quickly, he made several small movements over his ankle manacles and then smiled when they clicked free.  
  
"So. . .you picked the locks, eh? What a clever, clever boy."  
  
Arkana scowled at Seeker's patronising tone, pointing at the collar around his neck.  
  
"This needs a code." He stated, eyes locked with his captor's. "What's the code, Seeker? Tell me now."  
  
Seeker was silent and then he asked. "What choice is it then?" Arkana stared. "What?" He asked, uncertain of what was to come. Seeker smiled, looking up from his position on the rug. "What's your choice? Stay here, or run free?"  
  
Arkana rolled his eyes and then punched the arrogant hunter in the face, holding his manacles in one hand, his eyes ablaze. "What do you think it is, Hunter?" The last word hissed like a curse. "I'm getting out of this little hut, I'm going home, and I'm leaving you here like a defeated predator!"  
  
Seeker seemed to smile at this and then his lips curled upwards into an evil curved grin of satisfaction. The Magician stared at him startled, and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell are you laughing at?" He snarled, shaking the older man harshly. "The Hunt. . .is on." Seeker grinned, eyes full of what could only be described as joy, "The code for your collar is: 4RK4N4. I suggest you run. Quickly. Before I get up."  
  
Arkana thought nothing of the unusual code as he punched in the numbers, slipping free of his bonds and then leaping to his feet as soon as he was able to move. The door was right ahead of him, and he could hear the sickening sound of the manacles behind him snapping under Seeker's strength. He bolted through the door, down the steps. . .and then stopped in his tracks.  
  
The unfamiliar scents of trees, plants, rivers, and mud floated all around him in the air. The Magician's ears became attuned to the sounds of several birds squawking, unfamiliar birds, and the unmistakable sound of monkeys chattering. It was hot, far hotter than the summers Arkana was used to back in the Japanese Cities. All around him was trees. Greenery. Trees. Birds. Rivers. Strange plants. Arkana leapt back as a snake slithered across his path, looking at him with small yellow slit eyes.  
  
The location of the GHOUL's was far from home, Arkana knew that now, and he had barely begun to work all that out when the manacles that had once held Seeker came flying out of one of the windows of the hut, maniacal laughter following them, the sounds of a gun being loaded.  
  
//RUN!//  
  
Long legs setting a quick pace in front of him, Arkana began to run, straight into the depths of the jungle. He hadn't any time to think about where he was going, or whether he would survive, but his mind was now racing with the thoughts of the others. Surely Lumis, Umbra and Strings were in this area? Unless Seeker had already disposed of them!  
  
Shaking such thoughts from his head, the Master of Magician's hurled himself into several bushes, feeling the horrific feeling of being scratched to death on his legs and arms. Sweat ran down his back, down his legs, all over his face, and once or twice Arkana swore he had been bitten by something.  
  
One thing was for sure; Arkana was alone in a jungle – a man of little experience in this environment. And now Seeker's hunt for the deadliest of predators had now begun. . . 


	3. Unlikely meeting with Lumis

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford AKA: The Mini Arkana  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!  
  
Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .*shrugs* try to enjoy!  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Kupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! ^__^ Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!  
  
Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for fanfiction.net, and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ^_^) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!  
  
Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAY ONE – Running Scared  
  
(Arkana)  
  
The sun shone relentlessly down on me. Even with the shade of the trees to protect me, I still felt my skin burning and the sweat dripping into open wounds. How long had I been running? My thighs ached and my legs screamed for rest.  
  
Looking around, I dove through more trees and then ran a little further, praying that Seeker was only joking. . .only messing around with us. I hoped to every God and Goddess I dared name that Seeker hadn't brought us into a jungle, that there wasn't a barrel aiming at the GHOULS, that he was just playing around.  
  
A loud shot rang out behind me, and I heard several birds take to the tree tops, squawking and flying in a panic. How far away it was, I couldn't say, but one thing was for sure, something had caught the hunter's attention long enough for me to slip away.  
  
Not long after the shot that shook the trees, there came an unusual sound, one that chilled me to the bone when I realised what it was. It started off quite quiet at first, a low whining moan, rising then to a deathly shriek and a scream of pure terror and agony. I could picture the person now. . .  
  
Umbra.  
  
The shot must have been aimed at him. Seeker may have intended to leave him fighting until the end like a wounded animal, but one thing was for sure, if the shotgun shell had connected directly in any way with the smaller duellist's body, then he would not live to see tomorrow if Seeker didn't finish him off first.  
  
Another shot rang out, another scream, and then rustling to my left. My eyes widened, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body, making me chose between staying and fighting, or running away.  
  
Nevertheless, I chose to run, diving into the tall bushes next to me, looking out of them occasionally to see what it was.  
  
It came as shock and relief when a bloodied Lumis tore through the bushes, no one behind him, but his eyes wide in a deathly panic. Instinct seized my very actions and I found myself lunging forwards like a leopard springing on it's prey, dragging the smaller male into the bushes opposite, lying there silent and still with my hand clasped over his mouth.  
  
"It's me, Arkana." I whispered, feeling him trembling and shaking uncontrollably. I could have warned him beforehand that it was me and what I was going to do, but time was a factor at that point.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
Lumis calmed somewhat and then nodded in agreement, allowing me the time to take my hand from around his mouth. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, listening to the sounds around us. The jungle was silent, too silent, marking the death of one of the members of GHOULS.  
  
For Lumis, it was the death of his own flesh and blood.  
  
We sat there for what seemed like hours on end, the smaller GHOULS shaking with fear and sorrow. I looked up, at the blackening sky, and then sighed.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to wait until morning." I growled.  
  
Lumis didn't reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAY TWO – Feverish Eyes (Arkana)  
  
I was woken up with a start, feeling ever so slightly dizzy as I was brought into consciousness. Lumis was in a blind state of panic, his eyes wide with what could only be described as pure terror.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, my voice sounding like a thumping drum in my head. I felt sick. My eyes hurt, my head hurt, everything just ached and hurt. Lumis looked down at me and then coughed gently, his eyes still wide. "Seeker. I heard him! Oh gods! Arkana, I heard him!"  
  
I sat bolt upright and then winced in pain. "Seeker? Hm. We'd better get moving then. I don't want to be around when he gets here. C'mon." Staggering slightly, my thin legs dragged my body upwards and my eyes watered in pain again.  
  
The slow process of making it through the jungle began shortly after my moving, and the very jungle seemed aware of our presence there. My entire body felt like it was on fire, and there was an annoying swelling on my left arm, itching like hell! As Lumis led the way, I scratched at the swelling, nearly gagging when I felt my skin burst and the horrible pus oozed from my arm. I coughed, trying to keep my vomit in my body.  
  
The swelling was bleeding now, my blood scraping off on the plants at the side of me. If Seeker were as good a hunter as he claimed to be, then that very blood mark might give me away, so I snatched up the bloodied leaves, shoving them in my short's pocket.  
  
It was warm again, I can remember thinking that, as my vision swam with the illness inside me. I felt like hell. . .and probably looked it too. "I wanna go home." I murmured, following Lumis into a small clearing in the jungle.  
  
(Lumis)  
  
I stared over at Arkana from time to time, noticing his decline in health. Hell, he might as well have been a zombie the way he was walking now. His eyes were bloodshot, sleep oozing from the corners of them, his face was a sickly pale colour, his entire tan fading behind the illness. His lips had long since become dry and parched, his tongue licking at them from time to time, giving them what moisture he could.  
  
Come to think of it, neither of us had drunk anything for a while now, and my own lips were starting to become dry also. I glanced over at him once more and then sighed, stopping after we had passed the small clearing. "I think we should try and find a river of some sort, or. . .I dunno. . .a lake in the jungle?" I shrugged softly, unable to think of which way to go in our search for water. Breathless behind me, Arkana replied, his voice raspy with the lack of moisture. "That's. . .a good plan. We. . .should. . .move soon. . ." He trailed off, breathless again, his breathing harsh.  
  
It had been quiet that day, we hadn't had any trouble aside from the panic this morning, and Arkana's ever diminishing health. The air was still hot and sticky; I had taken to tying the ripped shirt that Seeker had placed on me around my waist, wiping sweat from my brow occasionally.  
  
We walked a few extra miles. I knew we had walked that far because as the sky turned bright pink and purple with the setting sun, the sounds of the crackling of Seeker's log fire and the sounds of the birds in the trees had long since gone. I checked my watch, which to my own surprise was still in working order. It turned out that we had been walking for around 9 hours now, with only a few breaks in between the travelling.  
  
It had also become a habit of mine to occasionally swivel round and check on the limping Magician behind me. Arkana had hardly spoke to me all day, save a few strained sentences of conversation. We had spoken a little about why we had joined Malik in Battle City, having never spoken before. Frankly, when he was strutting around wearing that red suit underneath his cloak, smiling, grinning, always joking, well. . .it had gotten on my nerves a few times.  
  
Without that suit on though, without the mask, with his burn scars left to the sweltering heat, he was much more easy to talk to. I had told him of my own reasons for joining Malik, listening intently to his when I had finished. And then I guess we had walked a while, walking in silence as we often did. Another rest, I think that was around noon-ish, and then we had spoken about relationships a little, Arkana really too tired to speak. I had led the conversation for him, speaking about the tight bond that my brother and I had once shared. It brought pain to my very heart and soul to talk about him, I found myself whimpering and sniffling a little between sentences. All the time, Arkana just listened and seemed to understand. Umbra and I had been close. I was the younger brother, and he had looked out for me. I felt sick, slapping at a few mosquitoes every now and then. I think that's when we walked again, for more hours, for longer this time.  
  
Now we sat listening to the sounds of the jungle as the whole place seemed to be preparing itself for sleep. The birds had stopped, along with the monkey's chattering and the soft sounds of other animals that I had never heard. Now there were insects everywhere, making that small buzzing noise as I watched Arkana drift off to sleep after clearing an area of insects and leaves. "I'll take first watch." I stated, knowing Arkana had already decided that. 


	4. Death and Rebirth

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford AKA: The Mini Arkana  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!  
  
Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .shrugs try to enjoy!  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Knupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!  
  
Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for fanfiction.net, and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!  
  
Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!  
  
DAY THREE – Madness Beginning  
  
(Lumis)  
  
Arkana mumbling and complaining about something awakened me early this morning. It must have been hard for him to cope. We were on our third day; at least I assumed we were.  
  
Sitting up, I glanced over at the thin, gangly character beside me, watching as he pulled up his shorts, staggering and falling against a tree.  
  
"You ought to watch yourself." I spoke softly. He jumped, as if not expecting me to even be there, let alone speak to him. I eyes seemed to be darting around and the tan on his skin had faded to a sickly pale colour.  
  
"Watch? Watch myself? Oh yes. Yes. I think I will." He seemed to be further into the madness that was being brought on by the fever within him, but I vowed to myself there and then, I would not let Arkana go into the cold state of death. Umbra may have died because of me, but that didn't mean that anyone else had to!  
  
"Here." I stood from my makeshift bed and then supported him by his shoulders, hooking my arms under his. I recall him uttering words of thanks, but he was obviously too ill to even move his lips properly now. Shoulder limp under my hands, and his heels dragging along the ground, I carried the sick Magician back to our makeshift 'camp'; feeling his skin burning under my own touch.  
  
It hurt me to look at him, but I knew he wasn't giving up. He was ill, and possibly closer to death than I had ever been, and I respected the fact that he had gotten this far on his own.  
  
He seemed to relax as I laid him back down in his 'bed' and even murmured another "Thank you" as he closed his eyes. I smiled, and then returned to my own, deciding that the best course of action for today would be that of sitting tight and doing nothing.  
  
DAY FOUR – The Death of a Friend  
  
(Arkana)  
  
Drifting in and out of consciousness, the only thing I could hear was Lumis' voice. Although the voice was distant and faint, it was reassuring. He was still there. I was going to be okay.  
  
I had long since been in agony, and was slowly feeling my strength being sapped away by whatever fevers the bug gave me. I was hearing voices, seeing things, crying even though I wasn't upset, and constantly drifting in and out of a state of consciousness.  
  
It was getting harder and harder to move and then I realised that neither of us had eaten or drank in two days. With my last ounce of strength, I sat bolt upright and then coughed gently.  
  
"We. . .need. . .food. . ." I choked out, staring at the blurred figure in front of me. Lumis nodded in my swimming vision and then stood, moving harshly as soon as he did. I looked up with bloodshot eyes and saw what I prayed was just a hallucination.  
  
Seeker stood in all his glory, a double barrel shotgun in one hand, a revolver in the other, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, a grin plastered on his face, and worst of all, the darkened mask of Umbra hung on his belt.  
  
Lumis staggered back, bumping into me, causing pain to shoot up and down my entire body. I uttered a harsh squeal, which sounded like that of a trapped animal, and then tried to pull away.  
  
Instead of getting away, I felt pressure of Lumis, which in turn pressed on me. I heard the snap and click of a shotgun being loaded, two shells being placed into their barrels before being clicked into place. My fever subsided somewhat with the increases of my fear, and then I suddenly saw everything clearly.  
  
The heavy boot of Seeker pushed down on Lumis' chest, holding the small duellist's body down over my legs, pinning me as well as him. A shotgun was being aimed straight at my head, my eyes focusing on the twin barrels, my heart beginning to speed up.  
  
This is it., My mind whispered, I'm. . .going to die. . .  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the shells to burst my skull apart, waited to feel the moment of pain before the darkness of death, but then a harsh broken cry came forth from Lumis' throat, and with what must have been his whole strength, he lunged forwards and knocked the hunter down, grabbing my arm and pulling me at his running pace deeper into the jungle, the shots going wide behind us.  
  
"That. . .that was amazing!" I breathed, my eyes wide with shock, still being pulled by Lumis' hand.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet!" Lumis breathed, "Keep running – AGH!"  
  
I felt myself being pushed forwards into a clump of bushes and then I lay there for a while, breathing heavily, wondering what had just happened. My head was spinning with my fever, and I only just managed to find the strength to look out of the undergrowth at Lumis.  
  
"Oh gods!"  
  
Lumis was stuck, waist-deep in some form of quicksand. . .another one of Seeker's traps. He was sinking rapidly, he face raised to me in a pained grin of amusement.  
  
"This is where I get off this ride." He murmured, smiling, "Stay down, stay strong, Arkana. I don't think I'm going to be here for much longer."  
  
"Don't give up!" I whimpered, reaching out to him, "Please. Don't leave me alone with this illness!"  
  
There was movement in the jungle around us, and Lumis turned to me, the most peaceful smile on his face. For that moment, he looked almost holy, accepting whatever fate lay beyond death. I was crying at that point. Crying and reaching out in a pitiful manner.  
  
Time seemed to slow for all but the two of us, my eyes watery and red. I recall that I was whimpering, slowly choking with sobs, but he stayed there, calm and accepting.  
  
"Don't cry. Seeker is coming. Just stay low. And then run when he's gone." Lumis moved a little, his arm jerking as he threw something in my direction. I caught it and looked at a card sleeve, a plastic sleeve sealed with a duel monsters card inside.  
  
My heart wrenched when I saw which one.  
  
"My Body As A Shield." I murmured, wiping my eyes with my arm, "This was our card. The GHOULS card. We always watched out for one another."  
  
Lumis nodded and then turned to look up as Seeker smashed through the undergrowth, his grin wide and manic. I lay still, the card clutched in dirty hands. The fever was making my head spin, and all I heard was the dialogue between them.  
  
"So. . .you're at an end it seems."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Oh no. I'd rather shoot you, but it would seem I have no need."  
  
"I'd rather die than be your prey."  
  
"I know you would. And that's exactly what your brother said before he died."  
  
"Damn. . .you. . ."  
  
"Brothers united by death. This is most amusing if you are looking at it from my point of view."  
  
"Shut up and shoot me."  
  
"Oh no. I don't think I will. I will watch you sink. . .and I shall take a trophy."  
  
"What? Let go! What are you – "  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Monster."  
  
Instinct dared me to look and what I saw was Lumis, his face revealed, and Seeker, holding the light mask in his hand. I bit my lip and then watched, falling into a dizzy, nightmare filled sleep as the last chokes and drowns of Lumis' death were overrun by Seeker's maniacal laughter. 


	5. Savouring the Moment

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford AKA: The Mini Arkana  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!  
  
Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .shrugs try to enjoy!  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to Knupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!  
  
Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for fanfiction.net, and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!  
  
Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!  
  
DAY FIVE – Unlikely Teams  
  
(Arkana)  
  
Upon awakening the next morning, I was surprised to find my fever was subsiding somewhat, the burning temperature I had recently had fading slowly but surely. I don't think I really did care about what had happened to me when I was bitten as soon as I had stepped into the jungle any more, but one thing was for sure, my strength may have been renewed from fever, but I still needed food.  
  
Even some plants were beginning to look appetising as I stalked through the jungle, my senses now more aware and keen than they had been previously. Now that my senses were online again, however, I did find that I was now more paranoid and jumpy; every rustle in a bush or noises in a tree seeming like a threat.  
  
It wasn't very long actually, after I had begun this tedious walking ritual, until I heard the most sweet blessed sound I could ever hear – the rushing of water, the gushing of a small waterfall, and the 'drip drop' of soft thirst-quenching raindrops.  
  
Before now, all I had ever had for moisture was the dewdrops from leaves, and so this sudden discovery deep in the heart of the jungle seemed like a blessing, a change of luck.  
  
A few more minutes and I were knelt at the poolside, lapping up water like some thirst-crazed animal.  
  
The 'pool', as such, was a small lake of some sort in the middle of the jungle, probably filled from the waterfall that ran into and out of it. There were rocks all around it, and the cliff side that held the waterfall made every sound echo around me. A small cave lay embedded into the rocky cliffs, but I paid it no mind (even if I did, it was only to acknowledge it as being there in case I needed to run anywhere).  
  
I lay by the side of the lake for what seemed like ages, letting my hand trail into the water, my thoughts suddenly clear. In the distance I heard gunfire, and then the cry of a wounded creature, which made me sit up slowly and look around for a few seconds, confused, before I realised it posed no threat.  
  
I sighed gently and then lay back down, before noticing something falling from the waterfall and into the lake.  
  
Curiosity over came me and I watched as a bloodied corpse of some form of animal drifted to the shoreline. Sneaking a closer look, and smelling the fresh kill, I felt my mouth begin to water and my stomach churn.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?My mind screamed at me, It's a raw kill corpse! Eating that would make you no different from any other animal in this jungle! I might as well die like an animal. I'm hungry...  
  
I crept forwards on all fours like an animal, kneeling down in the dirt next to the bloodied corpse. Putting all fears aside and listening to my ravenous cravings, I began to tears and chew at the tangle of flesh, fur, and bone.  
  
The metallic taste made my tongue feel like it wanted to tear itself out of my mouth, and I felt the urge to retch happen many times, but my hunger over came all sense I ever had and I began to gnaw and chew faster, making sick snarling sounds in the back of my throat.  
  
Stop...please, stop doing this to yourself...  
  
I could feel tears pouring down my face in horror of what I was doing, but now I knew the truth that Seeker had always known...humans and animals were no different. Both so savage and yet humane at the same time, both with their own code of living, their own way of surviving, and Seeker had known that for years...had probably hunted men and women alike to show that even mankind could too become prey to their own natural desires...  
  
I looked up at the waterfall from where the corpse had drifted.  
  
Could Seeker see me in this act of inhuman nature? Was he watching and smiling, knowing I understood? Knowing full well that I know what the same knowledge has he? Had he done this before?  
  
As I was pondering this, I suddenly felt something or someone hit me with such force that I lost all of my senses in a blur of movement of brief pain and then...  
  
"STRINGS!" My eyes were filling with tears of relief, and said mime was smiling too, clutching onto my shoulders and trembling. I hugged him tightly and then let my tears free, crying onto his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Strings...where did you come from?" I looked at him with joy, even though my hands and face and chest were covered in blood. Strings turned and pointed towards the cave that I had seen before.  
  
I froze.  
  
"You...you saw me eating?" I asked, hesitant and filled with fear. What if Strings assumed I was some sick freak from this? I watched him nod slowly and then he smiled, lunging past me with a soft burst of speed and beginning to chew and bite at the carcass as I had done.  
  
I watched in some amused bewildered shock and then smiled. He understood. Strings always understood.  
  
As he ate greedily, I took a glance at his body. He wore a pair of shorts, as did I, and I could see now what I had never seen before. He was skeletal thin, anorexic thin; his bones jutting out from every bit of skin. His spine jutted out like the scales on a dragon's back, and his thin little fingers tore at the meat with very little strength.  
  
"Oh Strings..." I placed a hand on his back of bones and then felt him stop moving beneath my touch. He turned and looked at me with wide eyes, beautiful watery eyes, and then I noticed that all of the rings and studs were gone from his face. Seeker must have removed them.  
  
A soft whimper escaped his lips and then we gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. Slowly, our fingers entwined, our gazes locked to each other, and then our lips met...  
  
I made a soft rumble in my throat as we both relaxed into the kiss, our tongues finding each other at last. I could taste the same taste in both our mouths, the taste of the flesh, but that only made me deepen the kiss ever so slightly, my sexual hunger showing amongst my hunger for food.  
  
If I could have read Strings' mind...I would have known how he felt too...  
  
(Strings)  
  
It surprised me how Arkana reacted to the kiss, forcing himself onto me like some animal starved of mating instincts. The feelings I felt, the hunger in his kiss, the pressing of our bodies together, they all came together inside me, and I can say that the experience, although rough, was not at all unpleasant.  
  
I closed my eyes, happy to be at least feeling something other than my life without words, without emotion. Ever since I had first begun to listen to Arkana's words, I had known that I liked him.  
  
But Arkana was a man who very rarely forgot things, and his past had haunted him then, and so my lust for his beautiful flesh had been dismissed as a mere dream. After all, if he were straight and still mourning his lust for a woman, what hopes did I keep of ever making him my own?  
  
The first time he had shown interest in me at least, was at the café meeting, which seemed like so long ago. So long in fact, that I was beginning to believe this was where I belonged. In this jungle with the animals, the hunter's gun, and the hopes of finding my friends again.  
  
Arkana had been eating his soup, and the only reason he had eaten it was for the simple fact that he wished for me to eat also. He had known that I was refusing to eat unless he did and so he had forced what was his last cooked meal down his throat in the hopes that I would eat also.  
  
And now this...  
  
I heard him utter a soft moan against my lips, tears flowing down his eyes, his grip tightening, his nails digging into my skin, his kiss becoming harsh and unforgiving.  
  
But this was what I wanted...I wanted him to take out his years of lost sexual desires on me, to make me feel his pain, make me cry as he had.  
  
The kiss ended suddenly and we both stared at each other in the darkening light of the sunset, both breathing very hard and never allowing our grip to soften.  
  
Arkana looked up and sighed.  
  
"We'd better get some sleep, ne?" He curled up at the side of the lake and then held me in his arms.  
  
And for the first time in my life...I was happy to obey... 


	6. Emotions of a doll

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford

AKA: The Mini Arkana

Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!

Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .shrugs try to enjoy!

Dedications: This is dedicated to Knupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!

Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for , and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!

ALSO: Well...part six....and let's see how many different ways of writing I can take!!! And the names are all right!!!

Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!

DAY SIX – Madness Subsides

Lap lap lap lap lap...

Pandora stirred, turned over in his sleep, opened his eyes and whimpered at the sunlight glaring down at him.

Lap lap lap lap lap...

The noise which had roused him from sleep had been faint, gentle, like a soft curl of a cat's tongue, or water gently dripping from a rock.

Lap lap lap lap lap...

There was no urgency to it, no change of pace, just soft, almost rhythmic lapping, gentle, soothing...

Lap lap...

It stopped, and then Pandora dared venture a look over his shoulder to see what it was, smiling when he saw the wide black eyes staring back at him.

Hunched over gently, his back arched like a cat's, his feet dug gently into the ground, his toes crunching grass, his arms in front, like a frog, his fingers splayed in the soft mud, and a soft watchful expression, was Strings...the silent doll.  
  
Pandora saw from the water making its way down his chin, that he had been the one making the noise – lapping at the water with such gentle intention, with such...  
He shook his head.  
Getting carried away again.  
  
"Strings." His throat felt dry and the name came out choked. He noticed a soft shiver running down Strings' body when his own voice had come forth from his mouth. Moving into a sitting position, Pandora allowed himself to stretch a while, under the ever watchful eyes of the doll-like person.  
  
It had occurred to Pandora, more than once, that being with Strings was like being back at home years ago, sitting in his younger sister's room. She had a collection of dolls, both children-like in their innocence and design, but with those cold adult-like eyes. After a while, Pandora would have to turn away from those dolls, still feeling the cold unblinking eyes on his back, wanting nothing more than for them to tears their gaze from him.  
Of course, they never did. After all, they couldn't. His relationship with the dolls never changed until one day, his sister came home from the local town with a new doll. This doll was much more different than the rest. The same wide staring eyes, the same dresses, but the colour of the eyes was black instead of the vibrant blues and the dull browns he was used to.  
The doll was unlike the others. Unlike the sense that it was Pandora's favourite, it was the one he loved to watch, loved to have watching him, loved...to just see.  
  
He shook himself out of his dreamy state and then shrugged it off, like he had done several memories before that. Funny he should remember that...after all, he barely remembered even having a sister!  
  
"You bring out the best in me, Strings." He commented, his eyes smiling with his mouth. Strings cocked his head to one side, confused, and then smiled also – only because Pandora was speaking to him.  
  
The magician stood and walked to the water's edge, scooping up the surprisingly clear liquid and dabbing at his face with gentle cupped hands, feeling refreshed and awakened all at once. His eyes were clear from sleep and he blinked a few times to get the remaining water from his eyes.  
  
The tranquil silence was shattered suddenly by a gunshot, which made the birds take flight and cover the sky in their colours.  
Both surviving GHOULS looked up and then looked at each other, their eyes wide with fear.

Strings' gaze said it all. We have to go

Then it was like Pandora couldn't go at all...  
He remembered the sudden force, the sudden snap back of his shoulder, the force that came so hard and so suddenly that he barely had time to even realise something was wrong. A thousand stars burst in his head, and then a thousand more, another snap crack, and then he was thrown to the ground, his head smashing into a rock, more blood pouring...

He held his good arm up to the sky and then down to his shoulder, or where his shoulder should have been. Trembling, becoming so numb, he barely registered pain as he dug his hand in deep, blood pouring, and a wash of red on his hand, and then he found them...bullets...  
  
Strings...  
  
His sight was fading, blood on his face, blood on his hands, blood in his ears, blood in one of his eyes, all over his arm...  
  
Strings...  
  
It was the last thought he'd ever have for a long time...  
  
?????????

Seeker lowered the smoking rifle and then pulled the cigarette out of his mouth lazily with one hand, blowing out smoke of his own into the crisp morning air. He sat on a collection of rocks on top of a cliff, overseeing the lake which Pandora and Strings had 'camped' at. He was sat on one rock, a larger rock behind him supporting his back and weight, one leg dangling, the foot dug into the ground, and the other leg balancing his rifle, the foot supported on another rock.  
  
A typical sniper's position.  
  
Allowing a soft sick smirk to grace his lips, bringing the cigarette back up to his dry cracked lips, Seeker raised the rifle again, so as to look through the scope and see what the reaction was to his crack shot at the un-masked Magician.  
  
Strings was knelt in the dirt, afraid to move the body (Seeker assumed) and a glazed look of horror frozen on his face. It was very unusual for the human doll to show any expression, and Seeker felt a swell of pride at being able to witness and cause this one of terror!  
  
Again, the cigarette came down, this time as lazy as the last. His work was done, the shot was fired, and now it was just a case of seeing if an old hunter's plan had worked. Fishing in the pocket of the jacket he was now wearing, he brought out a small mechanical device and switched it on. A faint 'pip' came on the screen, and then a green glow with a line moving around the centre point – a radar. A faint yellow dot showed up as the line moved across the Northern point of the jungle, the point where Pandora and Strings were.  
  
Another smile and this time a chuckle.  
  
Seeker...you are evil, you old dog! He mentally congratulated himself, smiling and smoking. Now there's no where left for Pan to hide!  
  
Sitting back, the satisfied air remaining, he leaned back on his rocks and pulled a backpack up onto his knee, unscrewing the various pieces of the rifle he had brought, tucking it away into a case for future use. From inside the backpack he pulled out a flask, unscrewed the lid and took a direct swing of tea laced with whiskey. Just the thing to keep a hunter on his toes. When he was done, he replaced the lid, and then shoved both flask and rifle case into the pack, standing and stretching his weary muscles.  
  
Today was going to be a good day, he had decided...a very...very...good day.  
  
He had seen the awkward way the body had fallen...and it made him start.  
  
He had watched the blood pour – a colour so familiar – and it stirred memories within him...  
  
He had watched the eyes glaze over, the man lose consciousness...and for the first time in his entire life...he had truly felt panic...and...what was that other thing?  
  
What...was...it?  
  
Pain?  
  
Yes. Pain. Heartache and pain.  
  
Strange emotions, entirely new to him...but he knew they were there, and he knew he was feeling them now.  
  
The question was...how?  
  
How could an unfeeling puppet, a re-animated corpse, a cold human doll feel anything? Any kind of sorrow, any remorse, any pain, or any emotion?  
  
They were there...the emotion was there...and it scared him.  
  
Then, when all emotion boiled over, as he was contemplating the questions in his 'mind', as he watched the horror unfold, the most miraculous thing happened – so suddenly it startled even him.  
  
"P...Pa...n...do...r...a?"  
  
He gasped. The words had come from his mouth surely? A soft, gentle, genuine voice he could truly call his own. Feathery light, and with a soft tone to it, this was his one true voice...  
  
His mouth lay open...he tried and tested the word...loving the feel of it on his lips...  
  
"Pan...Pandora...?"  
  
With a new found strength amidst the horror, he forced his body to move without a command this time, as it had this morning when he had surprised himself by discovering how thirsty he was, and how he had told himself, he had told himself, without an order from Pandora or Malik or anyone, told himself to go to the lake and drink. Drink because...because it was his body and his thirst...no one else's...  
  
"Pandora!"  
  
The cry was more frantic this time, his body moving towards the bloodied male's body, the feathery voice taking a more panicked note to it.  
  
Then he was there, and Pandora was still breathing, much to his...what was the feeling...relief? Kneeling down in the dirt once more, feeling as though he had broken from the ice that had held him, he took the Magician into his arms, dragged him to the lake, washed off blood, tended the wound with cloth from his own baggy pants, brushed hair from the magician's eyes...and then wept...  
  
For the first time in his entire existence...Strings, the human doll, wept...  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Ashford2ashford: Muaahahahaha! I am evil indeed to leave it on such a note! But life goes on does it not? And please note that this is perhaps the most dramatic chapter in the Jungle Fever Storyline, and in my own opinion was the most well-written one!  
  
Big thanks go to Knupfel for giving me the perpetual, metaphorical, and literal kick up the backside to make me finish this. (I dub thee my unofficial Manager!)  
Also thanks to all who reviewed! Without your support...I would die!  
And ultra-omega-uber special thanks go to all at the GHOULS sanctuary at ...without it...Pandora would be so lonely!  
  
Well...with more reviews comes more chapters! You know the drill! SUPPORT ME!!!


	7. Mental Struggle

Jungle Fever – By ashford2ashford

AKA: The Mini Arkana

Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all fully aware that I don't own any of these characters, so I can just skip this part!

Pairing(s): This even I don't know! I think it's got a slight hint of Strings/Arkana but also a touch of Arkana/Seeker. . .shrugs try to enjoy!

Dedications: This is dedicated to Knupfel, and also my little Pookie Drew! Without them, this idea would have never formed in my head!

Other Notes: This is a Rare Hunters fiction. This is the first of hopefully many chapters! I'd say there was hardly any yaoi in it, but I can't make that kind of promise for later chapters. This is my first YuGiOh Fic for , and I only want to make Rare Hunter fans happy! Well. . .even if you're not a Rare Hunter fan, you'd be glad to know that Mariku, Malik, Rishido, and Ishizu make it into later chapters (Probably chapter four if I get good press for this ) so there you go! I seek to please everyone!

ALSO: Part Seven…at long last!

Without Further Ado, Please Enjoy!

…

…

It hurts doesn't it?

Who are you?

Just a friend. Can you move?

No. I feel like I'm in pain.

You are.

Damn.

Indeed.

Am I dead?

No. Not quite. Do you wish you were?

What do you mean?

All this pain and confusion you've been feeling. And now you're lying in the dirt, bleeding to death, with the majority of your shoulder ripped to shreds, and the worst person to ever die in front of looming over you.

Who's that?

The Silent Doll.

Strings?

Whatever you want to call it. As far as I'm concerned, it's a doll and should not be given a name.

Who are you?

You've asked that question already.

I'll ask it again.

And I'll give you the same answer. I'm a friend.

Clearly you aren't if you wish for me to commit suicide!

You misunderstand me. I'm merely repeating the options you've already considered.

What? So you are inside my head?

So to speak.

You're a figment of my dying mind? A personification of my dying breath?

In a way.

You're not going to give me a straight answer are you?

Of course not. Where would the fun in that be?

Am I dead yet?

You've stopped breathing if that's what you mean.

No. I'm asking am I dead.

No…there are lips on yours breathing air into your lungs…I think you should wake up Pandora…Pandora…Pandora…Pandora…

Is that my name?

Pandora…Pandora…Pandora…

Who are you?

Pandora…Pandora…

What's going on?

Pandora…

I'm…still here…

…

…

"Pandora!" 

He heard the cry long before he had fully woken up, and his head was hurting…and his arm, and his shoulder, and his chest, and even his throat.

"Pandora!"

That voice. It was like a beautiful bell echoing in his ears, a soft and delicate voice, one he had only heard in his sleep a couple of times before now, and it reminded him of blood upon snow…

He opened his eyes, and locked gaze, as well as lips, with Strings; who was breathing harshly and giving soft shudders as if crying. His painted lips were repeating Pandora's name as though it were the only word that mattered now in this moment. The most confusing thing was that Strings was showing some form of emotion that Pandora had never seen before. As a matter of fact, Strings NEVER showed emotion, never ever…not for anyone…so why was he doing this? And were those tears welling up in those eyes which now seemed to be glittering the colour of green instead of the dull black gems that were devoid of all things emotional and seeing.

"It's okay." Pandora reassured him, lifting his one good arm to embrace the mime in a gentle hug, "I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere, Strings."

The human doll made a soft noise in the back of his throat, half way between a harsh whimper and a gentle whisper, and then flung his arms around Pandora's neck, causing pain to the magician on the floor, and causing tears to fall more freely from eyes that has not cried in centuries…

"Ah!" Pandora endured the pain ripping through his shoulder for Strings' sake. The mime obviously needed this. Needed this reassurance. With the pain came a new awareness, awareness that Alec Pandora Hallworth had been shot from a distance with a rifle, had taken a bullet that tore through bone and sinew until it had exited his chest and shoulder, and had survived…

"We have to get up. We have to get moving. Seeker knows where we are, Strings!" A tone of urgency crept into Pandora's voice as he sat up rather painfully with his only good hand as a support, "He'll be here soon to collect me!"

Before either one could react, there was the sound of a click, like the reloading or cocking of a gun, and then a low and devious chuckle sounded in the air.

"He's already here…boy…"

Both people on the ground turned (Pandora with some difficulty) and looked into a space in the trees that had just appeared. A space that was filled by the shaggy mane of hair, the tall looming figure, the long arms gripping a rifle as though it were a delicate possession, and the evil grin of Seeker…

"Seeker!" Pandora was startled. Surely he must have run here? From the way the bullet had gone in and from the way it had exited, it would have meant more time for them to escape surely!  
Just how long had he been out?

"The very same, boy. I must say, you're looking well. Did that shot hurt you? I hope it did. I've been letting you off pretty easy these past few days. It's about time you felt pain…" Seeker stepped forwards, crushing the remains of the animal that the 'prey' had feasted on the day before beneath his heavy boots, "I dare say, you must be pretty weak by now, boy. You've lost a lot of blood. Surely you must be a little dizzy by now, hm?"

"Go to…hell!" Pandora choked out, more pain ripping through his shoulder and chest. Despite his sudden hatred for Seeker, Pandora could not help but admit that Seeker spoke nothing but the truth. After all, he –was- feeling a little dizzy…

Seeker cackled evilly and then raised his rifle, aiming it at the shivering mime behind the floored Magician.  
"Hell only awaits one of us…and it isn't me…" He murmured, licking his dry lips and pulling the trigger.

"STRINGS!" Pandora could feel his chest filling up with both bile and worry. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his lips emitted the name of the falling Doll like it was the last word that the Silent One would ever hear.

The mime let out a shriek, a shriek, which, for those moments, defined the truth between man and beast, and then fell backwards, blood pouring from a wound Pandora could not see.  
Strings rolled backwards and then sprang to his feet again, allowing blood and gore to drop upon the rich fertile soil. He gave another whimper, and then growled like a feral beast, like a demon that had just prepared itself to kill who deserved to be killed. In short, the Silent Doll had chosen no longer live in silence. If he was doomed to die in this stinking rotting jungle, then he was prepared to make sure that either he went down with a fight or Pandora survived to tell the tale.

"Pandora…" Strings uttered the name, more softly this time, as though it were his dying word, and then lunged forwards, avoiding one more shot from the barrel of the gun and leaping high into the air, coming down with one foot aimed at Seeker's face. The Hunter grunted and held one arm in front of his face, dropping the rifle and defending his face instead, his arm taking the full impact of the well-aimed kick. He felt his arm ache under the pressure and then forced his entire weight behind a swing at shook Strings free from his position, causing both men to roll aside and begin anew in stances that imitated that of two wolves squaring off for the position of Alpha male. Seeker felt confident that he would be the top dog in this fight, but Strings felt that it was somehow his destiny to win this fight.

"Strings…" Pandora breathed the words again, this time receiving a piercing glare from the mime and a harsh motion, which said in every sense "RUN!"

He didn't know how he found the strength to run, nor did he know how he even got up off the ground in such a hurry, but it may have been the glare Strings gave him, or even the threat of Seeker, that got Pandora running through trees and plants…

As the five gunshots sounded in the air, numbed by the chirping of insects in the sunset air, numbed by the setting sun, numbed by the squawk of birds, Pandora slowed his pace to a gentle jog and placed himself against a tree, breathing hard.

Strings may have gone today, but his kindness would live on…

It had to end…

Now…

…

…

COMING SOON – JUNGLE FEVER – THE FINAL CHAPTER


	8. Fight for your life, Pandora!

Jungle Fever – By Ashford2ashford

Disclaimers: …………………………………..you know by now….

Rating: R! For…..Rare Hunter!

Pairing(s): Random!

Other things: This is it! The end of a saga! The beginning of the dark Trials! Let's go! Or as they say in Japan "Iku zo!"

…

…

The Final Chapter – Fight For Your Life Pandora

…

The jungle was silent. Too silent. Nothing was stirring. Not even the animals. Not one sound. Just silence…and then something. Yes…there was something. The sound of panting…no…did it sound more like snarling now? Was it human? Animal? No one could tell the difference…not until they saw him. Even then…it was hard to tell man and beast apart…

He was running on his hind legs, in foul parody of a man, and his trail was marked my stumbling and knocking into things. Leaves broke under his paws…feet…and twigs snapped as his weight brushed past them. Eyes as wide as dinner plates, bloodshot but still retaining a strange form of crimson and sapphire that they may have once had, his hair a tangled mane now, still blue in colour, but growing increasingly darker as the days drew on. His body was covered in blood, scratches, scars, bites, open wounds, and dirt, and his crazed expression made him look more feral than maybe he actually was. Lips pulled back, tightened into a snarl, panting as he ran, teeth revealed as if he were an animal, saliva dripping from his mouth, dangling from his chin, haggard gasps and grunts torn from his throat, a confusion of what used to be a man. 

Behind those eyes it was clear. He had seen too much. Heard too much. Been in too much. Much like the tiger that is at its fiercest when faced with death, he was running to his own. There was a name that drove him there, and on closing in on the male…they were being growled from his lips with each pant.  
Repeated so that they were becoming a mantra.

"Seeker…Seeker…Seeker…"

Finally, he tore through the brush into an open area that was nothing but green in the midst of the jungle, and he didn't stop. He carried on going, carried on panicking…and carried on towards his final resting place. There were names in his mind too, names that were tugging him that extra mile. Lumis – an extra mile for a shot well aimed, Umbra – another mile for a trap well set, a mask torn from a face, and finally Strings – two miles for a lover that never admitted his love.

The tears began to pour, the heart began to burn, the legs began to ache, and he stumbled once and fell to his knees, sinking into the dirt beneath him, clenching mud and leaves in his cracked dirt-stained hands. He stayed there. His energy was gone; the fall had taken it out of him. With the very thought of the names within his mind, a little humanity was restored and he began to feel what every human must accept at some point in their lives…his limit.

"Seeker…" With a breathless cry, he looked up towards the heavens, where the clouds were beginning to form over the jungle, black and menacing. In the distance, over the trees, thunder rumbled and lighting flashed…he could sense the storm coming. A sob wracked his being and he slammed the ground with the last of his strength, sure he was safe in this mud hole anyway.

"Why? Why, Seeker? Where did it all go wrong?" There was no one to answer him, only the rustle of the leaves as the storm began to make its move…

…

…

Easy. It was all too easy. The trail was marked out like it were written in gold on the jungle floor, not an ounce of care to covering the tracks. A snapped twig, a bloodstained leaf, and in most cases areas of dirt and wood ripped from the ground by stumbling footsteps. He had been here…of that there was definitely no doubt. But there was someone else to be wary of. The hunter took a piece of cloth out of his pocket. It had belonged to the mime – Strings – and had come from the pants he had come in…but it wasn't a trophy.

It stayed in the hunters pocket as he followed the trail, red with its own dye and the colour of blood. It had become crumpled and stained, and there were even marks of crimson where blood had been dripped onto it…but it still wasn't a trophy.

Seeker, the hunter, looked over the jungle from a high area where it was clear someone had dropped down moments before, and he saw the oncoming storm. His head cocked, his matted hair flicked to one side, he stared with amusement and held out his hand, a single drop of rain landing directly in his palm. More followed, and soon it became hard to see through the torrent of falling water, the entire jungle covered in the liquid. Dirt became mud, and then became a trap, leaves became wet, and then snapped under the water's weight, and Seeker's sense of smell could detect nothing more than the musky wet smell of the jungle in the rain. Already, the markings and the blood trail were becoming masked by the damage of the rain. Seeker frowned. He looked at the cloth in his pocket again. It became wet and the blood and colour began to flow from it, turning back into the dirty white it had once been…and it still wasn't any closer to becoming a trophy…because, for it to become a trophy…the person it had belonged to would have to be dead…

…

…

Mud and rain clogged Alec Pandora Hallworth's vision and made him wince in irritation. He had wondered what it would be like in the rain season of the jungle and now he knew, and despised it. Since he had fallen, he had recovered a little and now sat in deep mourning in a pile of soaking wet leaves, his arms folded around his knees, his eyes closing.

Whenever he closed them, it seemed, he thought of nothing but Strings, could still see the mime's soft smile, the first smile he had ever given anyone…and he could still see the frenzied attack on Seeker, the blood pouring, the cries of pain and he could hear the rifle firing…

Choking again, his body shaking due to the amounts of tears and dry sobs coming from his lips, Pandora sank into the mud, wondering where it all went wrong. The GHOULS had been family, friends, allies, and some of them had been more than that. All five of them vowed to stick together, all watching each other's back. When the Battle City tournament had happened, it had been a fall from grace for all of them, with each one being taken down as Yugi's winning streak continued throughout.  
He looked up.  
It had to be Yugi's fault. They had begun to die as the duellist had begun to win. Maybe this was Seeker's intention? Because the GHOULS had failed in their attack upon the little duellist and had each proved to be a failure in some sense of the word, maybe Seeker was trying his hardest to prove that he, above all GHOULS, was not a failure, and that in survival and hunting he was indeed the superior of all of them. Not a failure in some childish game of death, but the pick of the bunch, the pick out of all of them, the very best…the very best GHOUL. The one who deserved the life over the death (he had proved this by killing off the rest of the GHOULS and therefore restoring his faith in both himself and their old master, maybe trying to show off what Malik had lost in firing them?)

The magician whimpered. That couldn't be it. If that was the case than the other four would have tried to prove themselves also. Lumis and Umbra were the best acrobats in the GHOULS, Strings the strategic mime, and he himself, Pandora the magician, would have certainly been the best at illusion and escaping (in fact, Pandora had already proved this by escaping from a security guard armed hospital when the nurses and doctors had confined him to one room because Yugi and his companions had revealed that he was a wanted GHOUL) So if Seeker's reason for doing this was what he had figured, then it would make no sense at all.

With the mud becoming even more soft and wet underneath his fingertips, Pandora decided that if he were going to die, it would certainly NOT be by the rain! Shakily and wet with rain and tears, his hair dripping wet and stuck to his face, his arms and knees and body caked in mud, the magician stood and started to slow jog into the shelter of the trees in front of him, all too aware of the gunshots that had been issued before. Looking back behind him, he disappeared…

…

…

A leaf snapped and then a tree trunk splintered into a shower of splinters. Each splinter fell into the mud and rain and then disappeared as a heavy footfall took one step forward onto it, squishing it underfoot. The mud-licked boots withdrew from the supposedly deepening puddle and then a shaggy mane of hair obscured dripping features as the head looked in the direction of the jungle floor.

Seeker withdrew his fist from the tree trunk and then cursed his temper with every curse he could think of. Mixing with the rain and beginning to throb and sting with each raindrop, a numbness flowing over his hand, blood began to pour from a wound opened with the insertion of his anger into the nearest tree trunk. Biting his lip and then opening his lips slightly in a pained grimace, the hunter began to pick splinters and bark out of the wound, licking it clean like a wounded tiger when he was sure it was clean.  
However, like the wounded tiger, when he was injured, Seeker was twice as deadly. The hunter became more animal than human when pain heightened his senses, and even as the pain began to ebb he could now hear even the tiniest drop of rain on a single leaf and despite the pouring rain he could hear the tiny scratches of animals running in the undergrowth, and despite their paws scrabbling and splashing through water…he could now hear sobbing and pained gasps from far in the distance. He could hear bare feet splashing through puddles, stumbling and half swimming half sloshing through the deeper areas of rain. In his mind he could picture sounds much like the firm grip of slippery hands on small leaved shrubs, pulling a heavy mass to some form of safety, and then he could picture the wet and energy-drained figure crawling its way out of a rain-made pool and then lying there; breathing heavy and very tired.

Then the pain was gone, and the senses were dulled, Seeker blinking in confusion and then curling up his upper lip into a snarl fit to make a lion tremble. His brow creased into anger and then his eyebrows tightened into a horrific vision of anger. Eyes turned into angered slits and then it looked as though his entire body was taking on the animal that he may have been inside. Moving one claw-like hand up to rest like a talon gripping to the previously mentioned tree trunk, Seeker began to chuckle to himself – his entire body taking on an imagined physical appearance of hate and malice.  
He knew it was Pandora. He would rather it were "the one that got away" as he called it, but he supposed that his main source of sport would have to do. In fact, the only reason he had worked himself up into a fit of anger in the first place had been because of the fact that the rain had made his targeting of any kind of prey dull and useless. With the discovery of the injured and tagged magician without having used his tracker, his rage had turned to hate and he had decided that if Pandora was against him, then so be it.

The human tiger gathered himself and then pushed aside the overhanging plant-life; his prey minutes away from his clawed grasp…

…

… 

Knee-deep in water, his upper half lay on a 'bank' of sorts, Alec 'Pandora' Hallworth lay injured and breathless, completely unaware that, just a few minutes away from where he was, someone had previously made an accurate mental image of his current state and was now coming for him…

Pandora's eyes remained closed, his breathing ragged and pained. He had outrun even himself when he had flung himself into the fray of the jungle and now…well…a man not used to running had run…and had tired himself out. Unable to move for more than a few minutes, he lay there thinking, wondering if Seeker had died or if it had been Strings to fall to the bullet. Such thoughts saddened him, but they were also harsh realities too…

"Strings."  
Pandora remembered when he had first laid eyes on the human doll, and had remembered thinking hardly anything of him, more wrapped up in the memory of Cadeline and his own depression to care about anyone but himself. Even in the regular meetings that Malik-sama insisted on having, Pandora had barely even looked at the other GHOUL, let alone anyone else. In fact, it was Seeker who first insisted that the GHOULS work together as a team instead of ignoring each other's existence. He had even held small team building sessions in a small warehouse on the outside of town near the docks, and the five person main organisation of GHOULS was born. They were THE original GHOULS and they worked as a team.

…

…

-TOKEN FLASHBACK SEQUENCE-

"It isn't no good us all sittin' here actin' like we don't know each other!"  
Pandora looked up from adjusting his duel disk and stared over at the other member of GHOULS, his eyebrows raised slightly from behind the mask. He noticed two other GHOULS were staring at him also, and finally a third showed no interest, but looked at him nonetheless.  
The other GHOUL sat back on his chair – or rather straddled it – and then looked at the four with a slight knowing grin on his face.

"The name's Seeker. I'm twenty-seven, ex-hunter, poacher, and wilderness tracker. What about you boys? Go on…don't be shy." He cast an amused glance and then another GHOUL spoke up.  
"My name is Lumis. I'm twenty-five. I'm an ex-acrobat and performer. This is my partner Umbra. We're a two man duelling team." The one known as Umbra nodded along with this information, adding "and I'm twenty-eight" to the end of it.  
Pandora felt all eyes on him, so he looked up, noticing the interest in his rather bizarre mask, and feeling his fear returning. He quickly blurted out, "My name is Pandora. I'm twenty-three. I'm an ex-magician."  
The fifth person looked up at all of them and then his eyes remained blank, as though he was acting abnormal. Everyone looked at him, saying nothing, half-expecting him to speak, and probably wondering what he sounded like. He remained silent. Until Malik-sama walked through the door and grinned horribly.  
"His name is Strings. He was about seventeen, maybe eighteen when he died. It's been years since then. He's an ex-murderer…"

…

…

-END OF TOKEN FLASHBACK-

Looking back on the memory now, Pandora shook his head to himself and then sighed. He had been slightly intimidated when Malik-sama had announced that the human doll was actually dead, but it seemed now like he had rather envied Strings for that. Each GHOUL had a sob story to tell, each one had a horrible memory that threatened to drive each one of them insane. Not a single GHOUL was left without some insanity inside them…anyone save Strings.  
He had no worries, no responsibilities, and certainly didn't have to worry about the imminent danger of being killed in action. In fact, he cared not for anything. It became accepted that this was Strings' way, and no one questioned it.

Pandora rolled over in his ditch and looked up at the rain pouring down from the sky, his eyes closing whenever a drop hit them. The rain washed his body clean, but it also disguised the scratches and blood into the ground beneath him. His eyes closed in some unknown world, his breathing slowing, his chest rising and falling; he was using the techniques used in performing – the ones he used for calming himself down. If he were to panic as he had been, then he would maybe fall into a trap or make a stupid mistake.  
He slowed all senses and then thought more of the GHOULS. Strings. He recalled it now as if it had been yesterday. When the mime had stepped into yet again another meeting, everyone more wary of him that time, only because of what Malik-sama had said. Seeker had remained as growling and as predatory as ever, but the mime seemed different this time. This time it was a meeting of the end. He recalled he himself had been lay on a couch of some sort, a bandage around his right kneecap, drinking water greedily as Lumis supported the cup for him. His gaze was fixed on Seeker, who was pacing like a caged lion, and was smoking every moment he got. Umbra was seated across from Pandora, in an old chair that had belonged to his father and that he had dragged to this area (they were in a run-down building, having no where else to go) and he said nothing. The four GHOULS were recovering from a sort of escape attempt – Pandora had been in hospital until now and had simply walked out as if nothing was the matter, limping down the streets, blood dripping wherever he went. It had taken Seeker's keen senses and the speed and agility of Lumis to get him safely into the van and away from danger.

Strings had been sat there in the back of the van with Umbra, the latter of which managed to draw Pandora onto his lap to safety, one hand rested on the damaged knee, whilst Lumis dove into the passenger seat of the van, telling Seeker to "put his foot down" so to speak. Of course when they got to the abandoned building, they had all sat there in silence, and Pandora had been eager to accept the hospitality of the 'Yami no Kamen' and the 'Hikari no Kamen'. Water and bandages offered to him as if he were a soldier in a war.

CLICK!

Pandora's reality came surging back to him at the sound of a gun being cocked, and he looked upwards from his ditch to see the trees parting for the most frightening spectacle he had ever seen.  
Seeker…  
In all his gory glory…  
With a rifle in his hand and a huge demented grin on his face…  
Covered in blood, rain, sweat, and reeking of death…

"Seeker."  
Pandora's face showed signs of shock, and he shakily pulled himself out of the ditch to face the manic face of the death before him.  
"Pandora. You survived all this and then you made one mistake. Slowing down and swimming in a ditch like a coward…" The rifle rose to eyes level, Pandora's eyebrows rose.  
"Seeker…you don't have to do this."  
"I know, boy."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Why? Why?" Seeker cackled and then smiled again, amused, "Typical. Like the villain you want me to reveal my big plot, eh Pandora? Very well. I'll give you the final awareness. The final explanations before you become my trophy.  
"After battle city, I'd assumed that like the 'team' we were, the GHOULS would stay together, helping each other through the poverty and the pain. But of course, we all insisted on going our own separate ways, even the silent doll insisted, and he couldn't speak! I left you all on that fateful day…and I became something else. Something other than the GHOUL, other than the Rare Hunter, other than Seeker – The Exodia Master. Pandora, I became what I'd always been…the prey! Malik-sama found me, not long after we separated, and said that the evil in his heart had been banished to the shadows. I gave him my regards and left him there, so he could return to wherever he wished to go, but there was always this nagging feeling in the back of my head…a feeling that something wasn't right…  
"I heard voices. I heard Yami no Mariku's voice. He was still around. In a spiritual form…you'd know all about that wouldn't you, Pandora? Spirits and angels and magic and all that? I heard you'd studied it for a spell. Spell! Get it? Ahem. Anyways, he wanted a body…and he got one…mine. He'd lay dormant inside of Malik-sama until he could seize the opportunity to get another host. He's inside me, Pandora…inside my mind. He made me lure you all here; made me hunt you all…just so he could show you all what it means to fail…what it means to die before the might of the future destroyer. He offered me a chance to save one friend…that was you Pandora…and you know why. We were friends in Battle City…best friends…"

Pandora's eyes widened more so and he whimpered. The Sennen eye was glowing on Seeker's head, and he realised that the reason behind the pain and suffering hadn't been because of any of the GHOULS…it had been because they escaped punishment once, and now the death was coming for them…to finish what he started…the pain and destruction…

"Mariku!" Pandora shouted, his voice returning at last, his eyes wide and connected to the barrel of the gun, wondering whether he would soon feel a thousand year pain entering itself into his twenty-five year old skull, "Stop…please…stop this madness. I surrender…please…I surrender. I take Seeker's offer. I'll be his. Just please…stop this madness. Stop it…"

Seeker's face was twisted into a sly smirk and Pandora felt his knees tremble and buckle beneath him, falling to kneel in the muddy ground beneath the taller GHOUL, his fingers digging into the wet floor as the rain continued to pour. A hand was placed on his wet and muddy hair, and he felt pain as the hair was gripped in one tight fist, his entire body being forced upwards, the cold steel of the gun barrel in his gut as he rose from his knees, to a crouch, and then to his feet. His eyes connected with Seeker's; blue connected to ice.

"Finally. You realise my power, don't you?"  
Pandora thanked the gods for this opportunity. He bowed his head and broke eye contact, his mind registering that not many people get second chances.

_Poor Seeker. This was the problem for him. Mariku's spirit found a GHOUL to host in instead of the one he was destined for. I could kill Mariku for this. Putting Seeker through all that pain. Right now, though, I can't do anything…I'll just have to live it out…_

"Y-yes. I've realised it now, Mariku. Please don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want." Pandora was shaking, trembling, his eyes wide and his lips shaking and wet in the rain, but he had to do this…even if it meant doing the worst things he could think of.

"Really?" Seeker stalked towards him and placed a wet arm around Pandora's already soaking back, his tongue darting over his lips in anticipation. He leaned his head close to the magician's and then connected their lips harshly, licking and biting at the rain's moisture on the soft pink petal-like lips. 

_Don't let me die…Lord please don't let me die._

Even in the pouring rain, Mariku controlled Seeker to do these things – no shelter, no going back, but here and now…Pandora's first command. Hands were at his waist, tugging at the only piece of clothing Pandora had on him. Tears formed at the corners of the magician's eyes, but the rain hid them from being noticed. This was it…he slowly recalled a musical he had been to see once, one in London with his sister when she had been alive. He recalled a lyric that stood out to him in the closing act of the play.

_You've passed the point of no return._

The storm broke. Lightning flashed above the treetops and Pandora shivered, his entire body shaking with fear. His thoughts became random, going from his early years to the time with the GHOULS.

_Passed the point of no return…_

The lyric repeated itself in his head as he saw his father walking on the stage to perform an escaping trick…and never returning. His oldest brother and his mother talking on the phone to him shortly before the truck hit their car. His second older brother and his third brother swimming happily with Pandora and their sister shortly before the shark attack that killed them. Finally, his sister lying there dying of an incurable disease, her face raised to him in pain, her dying words _"I'm so sorry"_ playing through his head like the cruel recordings of the many magic tricks and failed attempts that cost him his face.

_Point of no return…_

Is that what would happen next? He would join them, and pass that point also?   
He hadn't even registered that he was now lay naked in the middle of a strange jungle with Seeker's head rising and falling between his legs, strong hands holding the mage's legs apart.

_I've…passed…the…point…of…no…return…_

The mage's head turned to the sky above and the pained screams echoed into the night…

…

…

(AN: Sex scene? I think not. Not on But I think you can imagine what happens next, ne? Oh well…back to the story…)

…

…

Day break.

Pandora awoke in pain.

Seeker's body lay next to his in something soft.

A bed.

The mage's eyes flickered and then opened. He was lay back in the cabin that he had started this terrifying ordeal in, and his entire body ached. He remembered the previous night vaguely, some details still sketchy, but wondered if he had heard right…

…

Flash back - _Pandora's POV_

I felt his touch, I screamed both their names, both men sharing one body, and I took both abuse and rape. Something made me stop though, something made me wince in pain, and something made me hope for a future. As Seeker's body (I've taken to calling it that now since it's technically not Seeker in there anymore) dragged me back home, using some rope from a trap he had set to bind my wrists painfully, I noticed a trio of faces in the trees around us, one that I prayed I wasn't hallucinating. It was Strings, Lumis and Umbra, and all three were watching my slavery with wide and terrified eyes. I prayed it wasn't a dream…I really did…but they were gone when I looked back again, and then it was time to face the music as the cabin approached.  
He turned to me…and what he said chilled me…

"In the morning, there is a helicopter coming to this cabin, from my personal contacts. We will go to an island and you will play a game with death, Pandora. That will be your punishment instead of staying here and dying. I see that further back you noticed us being followed. I expected them to survive. After all, how do you kill one as acrobatic as Lumis in quicksand, shoot accurately at someone jumping through the trees, and kill someone who managed to scramble away despite you shooting at him?  
"Anyway, mage, there's a matter to address. Those three will be hunted down again, but they too shall join us in our game of death…against you! You will be forced to survive, Pandora. Survive and release Seeker from his prison in his mind, or die and allow everyone you care about, grew up with, and ever loved to die! It's not a hard choice is it? I set up this jungle area to test you and the GHOULS to your abilities, but only you showed the true skill to join in with the true Shadow games.  
"Until now, Pandora, this has been a game in my eyes. Ironically enough, you were 'game' too weren't you? Ku, ku, ku. Ahh. I'm sorry. Please allow me to continue (like I had a choice). Anyway, you shall all be taken to the island where the final test shall begin."

"Why?" I choked out, my voice raw with all the screaming, "Why are you doing this?"

He smirked and simply replied, "The GHOULS failed me. If they think they can go back to living their lives, then they have another thing coming. You shall all face this test, face my challenge, and you shall either rise up against it, or die trying! This will prove your worthiness to live. If I have to fade into nothing soon (Of course. Without Malik-sama, Mariku cannot exist for long! That was his reason for taking Seeker's body. To clear up the unfinished business!) then I'll have to make sure that the GHOULS are worthy of living of dying! Now come…you must sleep…for when we get to the island…the true Shadow Game shall begin.

…  
  
Pandora stared out at the jungle, listening, wondering how long it would be until Strings, Lumis, and Umbra had this talk with the new Mariku? No doubt he would hunt them too, and force them to join his sick game of death and life, but until then…he would be alone…and forced to wait for the inevitable.

…

…

EPILOGUE – THE BEGINNING OF THE END

I sat in the helicopter with my eyes fixed on the three people I hadn't expected to be in there with me. Malik-sama looked up at me with a pained expression, recognising me, but finding it hard to underneath all the scars and hair. Rishido turned to me also and then whispered something to Malik-sama, something about me no doubt. Malik-sama looked at me closely and then his eyes widened.

'Pandora?' He mouthed to me. I nodded sadly; he looked down. It was like he was remembering something. 'I'm sorry' He mouthed again, 'I'm sorry.' I shook my head. I was the one who should be sorry. All this had been out of the result of failures. Ishizu was there also, her smile warming my heart, but it didn't thaw my frozen soul. We all looked out of the windows of the helicopter, looking down as Mariku's demon's, his agents, tore the jungle apart looking for the other three GHOULS, and all of us must have known that they would have been caught…it was an inevitability.

I closed my eyes.

The dark games, the Shadow Games, would begin soon, and then the real fight would begin. The three companions in the helicopter – Malik-sama, Rishido, and Ishizu – I guessed they were here because of the same reasons as the GHOULS were here.  
Had they been in a jungle as we had?  
The bags under their eyes, the sickness that clung to Rishido, the scratches on their faces, hands, feet, and bodies, and the fact that they wore next to nothing as we had said yes. They had experienced this. They were probably thinking the same about me.

I was filled with bitter hate and resentment.

I wanted to kill Mariku there and then…but he was sat in the front inside Seeker. The risk was too great. The pain was too much.

I looked out of the window again and breathed on the glass, making a ghost of the forest beneath me (AN: ooh. Very metaphorical, Ashford!) and then I sighed.

"Let the Shadow Games begin…"

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED IN: THE SHADOWED MIRROR SAGA

A message from Ashford2ashford:

Hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed reading Jungle Fever as I did writing it, and sorry about it getting more than a little confusing at the end. I tend to do that sometimes. It was originally planned out to end this way – it started as an RPG – so I tried to keep to the storyline! Anyways, I hope you'll all read "The Shadowed Mirror Saga" and find out how the trials of the GHOULS and the Tomb Keepers end. Until then, goodbye for now!


End file.
